


Sleeper

by fengirl88



Series: The Old Bad Songs and other stories [4]
Category: Maurice (1987), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Powell & Pressburger, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Train journeys are always better in black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julie_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julie_izumi).



> Written for julie_izumi, whose wonderful Maurice/Lestrade [icons](http://community.livejournal.com/coloryourdreams/10840.html) inspired it. A sequel to this train journey appears in Winter Sights.
> 
> Thanks also to my fellow viewers at shwatchalongs for a splendid Sunday evening watching _The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes_ , and to blooms84 for suggesting I write something with a Scottish connection.

“They don't make them like that any more,” Maurice says, sighing contentedly as the credits roll for _I Know Where I’m Going_.

“I liked the weird dream sequence on the train,” Lestrade says. “Don't suppose sleeper compartments are still like that.”

“Train journeys are always better in black and white,” Maurice says. “Like Robert Donat hanging off the Forth Bridge in _The Thirty-Nine Steps_.”

Lestrade shudders. Never been good with heights.

He quite fancies a trip to Scotland, though.

 

The connecting door’s unlocked to create a two-berth sleeper cabin.

“Twin beds,” Lestrade says, laughing. “Very 1940s.”

“Come here, you,” Maurice says, tugging at Lestrade's new silk dressing-gown. “God, you look the part.”

“Is that code for I want to shag you?” Lestrade asks hopefully.

“No subtext here,” Maurice says. “It's all text.”

He kisses Lestrade, running his hands down his back to squeeze his arse.

“Mm,” Lestrade says, fondling Maurice appreciatively. “You feel nice.”

“Long night ahead of us,” Maurice says, pressing his thigh between Lestrade's. “Should have warned you, I never sleep well on train journeys.”

The rocking rhythm of the train as it pulls away from Euston Station suggests finding something to do till they reach Dunkeld in the early morning might not be too hard.

“Don't worry,” Lestrade says. “If you need anything I'll be in my bunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> The film they don't make them like any more is Powell and Pressburger's _I Know Where I'm Going_ (1945).  Dream sequence is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNomqxjRYlw).  
> 


End file.
